This is not home, but what is
by SakuraNoSabakuXx
Summary: Sakura and her family are stuck in a world full of the undead. They survived easily. but what will happen when a boy with a sheriff hat has his eyes on her
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, Sasuke, Daddy I have to pee!" said a 13 year old Sakura

"If you can kill thousands of walkers at once then you can go to find a bathroom by your self" said a tired Naruto

"If you don't all don't get up I'm not going to tell you what I found" said a angry Sakura

" Fine what did you find baby" said Kakashi putting on his ninja clothes on

" A big place with a fence all around it Daddy" said a grinning Sakura

" Fine lets check it out " said Sasuke patting his sister on her head for her good work

* * *

*An hour later*

" You didn't say it had people in it " said Naruto reaching for his kunai

" Hey! I thought we could put them to sleep" said Sakura grabbing her katana

"well let's go" said Sasuke jumping over the fence followed by the others

" who are you" said a boy who looked about Sakura's age

" your murder" said Sakura putting the katana to his neck

" stop!" said a man who pointed a gun at Sakura's head

" why?" said Sakura giving him an evil look

" I'll shoot you" he said

" go ahead" said Sakura

"fine" said the man 'bang'

Sakura caught the bullet with out any trouble

"who are you" said Rick

" Sakura" she said flatly

"we can share the prison" said Rick

"really?" said Sakura

"Yes" said rick

" let me ask my family " said Sakura

He nodded and watched her go to boys about the age 17 and a man about 37 look at her surprised and they nodded. The man with the silver hair walked over to Rick

"we agree" he said holding out his hand which Rick gladly accepted

" ok let me show you everyone inside" said Rick letting go of his hand

* * *

Inside

"Who are you" said Beth looking at her pink hair

" Sakura, and you" said Sakura giving her a warm smile

" Beth" said Beth thinking of ways to braid her long pink hair that nearly touched the ground

" That's a name I never heard before its cool" said Sakura

" Can I braid your hair " asked Beth

" sure" said Sakura following her to the cafeteria

Everyone gave her weird looks because of her pink hair which made her uncomfortable. Beth noticed and looked at everyone.

" Everyone this is Sakura. She and her brothers and father are staying with us " said Beth finishing the braid

" How did you survive with long hair" asked Beth

" it very easy " said Sakura

" how " everyone but her family shouted

" just use your chakra to make it pointy and they should explode when they grab it" Sakura simply said and showed them which made them look at her with shock from the power she has

" what else can you do " asked Carl

" come outside I'll you" said Sakura running outside holding Carl's making him blush

Sakura let go of Carl's hand and jumped over the fence she looked at Carl and smiled

"ready?" she asked everybody. They nodded

"CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH" she yelled and touched the ground outside on the side of the prison crushed the it a mile away from the prison

"how did you do that!" yelled Carl

" what that? that was nothing." said Sakura

"I could teach you" said Sakura

" I don't have powers " said Carl looking down

" how about taijustu no powers needed" said Sakura

" really? thanks!" said Carl as he smiled his rare smiles

"I'm going to do the basics with you Sasuke will do the advanced when you master the basics"

" I only met you an hour ago but your an ok girl" Sakura blushed and smiled

"thanks, I try to be" Sakura smiled

* * *

me: did you like it

carl: of course I did I have a pink haired girl

sakura: 0/0

Naruto: she does not own Naruto or TWD because they forgot to put her in their will

gaara: add me in the story

Me : poll time

Should Gaara be in the story or anyone else?

Gaara-0


	2. Newbie

"Carl! i said don't stand like that!" yelled a very annoyed Sakura. She was training the 14 year old boy in the sheriff hat all day. He was average in taijutsu.

"Sorry, i'm new at this remember?" said a slightly embarrassed Carl. The poor boy was so tired, the ground looked like a bed to him. He agreed toteach her how to use a gun in exchange, Not like she needed the training.

"Fine we can stop for the day!" said Sakura as she chakra dashed into the prison, only to be greeted by the grey haired ninja.

"How did the training go honey?" asked Kakashi,as he stuck is noes back into the perverted book. He was barely seen around the prison. The only time Sakura would or fer brother would see him is on the roof or at lunch and dinner.

"Better than expected. So when are we going to invade another store i'm hungry for some ramen!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto teleported in front of her

"I heard my wifes name! where is it?" asked a very eagered Naruto. He has not eaten Naruto in a while and been very depressed...kinda.

"Naruto, wanna come with me to invade some stores and find some ramen?" asked Sakura, she was shocked when she saw Naruto run out the prison faster than she can ever go.

"Wait for me Naruto!" said a very annoyed Sakura teleporting to the gate only to find him jumping over it. she followed him, as they walked through the woods she can hear footstep following them.

"Sasuke-San I can hear you!" said a very pissed off Sakura. Sasuke always thought she was useless! Sometime she would cry in her bed with Naruto comforting her while their father would yell at him.

" I would of never guessed, I bet your boyfriend would be more observant than you" said Sasuke as he earned a glare from the both off them. this was going to be a long day.

* * *

i know it sucked but bear with me please...

sexyblossom08: thank you for the review!


End file.
